Doctor's Advice
by Olicity1013
Summary: Felicity has a headache and Oliver provides some much needed relief.


**Title:** Doctor's Advice

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Felicity has a headache, Oliver provides some relief.

**Setting/Spoilers:** Post Season 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All characters belong to the CW and their respective actors. This is purely for fun!

* * *

Felicity grimaced at the pain that throbbed against her temples as she stared at the computer screens in front of her. She'd spent the past hour waiting for her program to crack the encryption on the latest set of files she was trying to access. Oliver needed proof that the "Rebuild the Glades" campaign's latest benefactor was not what he seemed and she was more determined than ever to get it—as the Glades didn't need more trouble than it already had. Plus, she had to do something to help make things right.

That determination was what had led to months of long nights, eye strain, and frustration as she, Diggle and Oliver tried to put the pieces of the Glades, and their city, back together. It hadn't been easy.

The first month after the quake, Oliver had barely said a word to anyone, not that he hadn't had a lot to deal with as he'd become acting CEO of Queen Consolidated. Not to mention the Queen family was not the most popular, as its former head was awaiting trial on domestic terrorism charges. Added to that, his guilt over Tommy's death had been eating away at him. It didn't take a genius IT girl to realize that he was in a downward spiral going nowhere.

It had taken several heated conversations, countless reps on the salmon ladder, a constant restocking of the first aid kit (consistently bruised and bloody knuckles were hell to clean and bandage), and most of her patience to get him through that process. She didn't want to think about where he might be now if she and Diggle hadn't forced him to realize he wasn't responsible and that the city needed a hero to help right all the wrongs. Only then had things begun to get back on track.

Oh, it wasn't there yet. Oliver was functioning again, and more determined than ever to rebuild the Glades and his family company. This meant long days being Oliver Queen, CEO and reformed playboy, charged with repairing his company's image and reputation. And even longer nights of scouring the depths of the city, taking down any one of the numerous and dangerous factions that had sprung up in the chaos of a city gone mad. The Arrow Team had a mission again, and she would be damned if she didn't see it through to the end. One of the only good things to come out of the destruction of the Glades was that their little family had become stronger.

She also figured it would soon become larger. Oliver might be adamant about keeping Thea out of everything, but with his sister now running Verdant, Felicity knew it was only a matter of time before the youngest Queen caught onto her brother's alter-ego, or noticed the IT girl constantly going in and out of the basement. The woman was most definitely not stupid. And after Thea knew, it wouldn't be long until Roy was brought into the fold. She didn't want to think about how Oliver would handle that situation. But that hadn't happened yet, and she wasn't going to borrow trouble as her grandmother would say. There was too much else she needed to do.

She came back to the present as the computer beeped loudly at her. She winced as the sound sent another flare of pain through her head. Obviously four Excedrin Migraine pills were not enough for this headache. After a quick perusal, she fixed the problem and watched, tiredly, as the encryption program continued. She wasn't getting out of here for a while it seemed.

Her one comfort was knowing that somewhere across town, Oliver was working hard as well—although knowing him, he was getting much more done. Once he'd emerged from the downward spiral, he'd really stepped up to the plate. Felicity had never been more proud of him, or the work they did together.

She'd also realized, during this process, that those feelings she kept trying to deny for her boss had only grown stronger. She'd managed to keep them relatively well hidden (she hoped) but it was getting harder. She was pretty sure Dig had figured it out, if the looks he gave her and Oliver were anything to go by, but thankfully, hadn't said anything outright. Especially since Oliver had ended things with Laurel. Not that she wasn't glad in her own selfish way, although she hated that it had come mainly because of Tommy's death.

Still, it made it a lot more difficult to drag her eyes away from his abs when he insisted on working out without a shirt. Or to consider what it might feel like to walk over and run her hands across his chest, watching the desire ignite in his eyes as he moved down to kiss her.

If she were honest, those thoughts had been occurring even more frequently over the past months. Working so closely together, having dragged him back from the edge certainly strengthened their unspoken bond. Tragedy and shared experience did that, she knew. But she also knew that she was the only female he truly trusted in his life. And that meant more than she'd ever be able to tell him. If only he'd see there could be so much more…

Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping it would get her mind refocused on her task and off the all too handsome visage of her boss, as well as do something to alleviate her headache. She hadn't had a headache this bad in months. Opening her eyes again, she realized that sitting here in the dark with only the light of the computer screen was certainly not helping.

Sighing, she rose carefully from her chair, trying not to move her head too much. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just knew she had to get away from the screens. Walking slowly towards the stairs, she felt her stomach roll as pain sliced through her temples. She staggered a moment, leaning against the wall to regain her balance. Maybe she should have eaten something before taking the Excedrin. She'd forgotten that drugs and an empty stomach did not mix well in the world of Felicity Smoak.

The thought of walking up the stairs though, even to see what she could find in Verdant, suddenly seemed like too much of an effort. Not to mention she knew the pounding music would only worsen the pain in her head. Fighting back the nausea, steadying herself with a hand on the wall, she turned towards Oliver's training area. At least there she wouldn't have to look at a computer screen for a little while.

Making her way slowly across the room, she felt another surge of pain hit her temples. This time, she couldn't help but emit a soft cry as she staggered, managing to make it over to the table where the medical supplies were kept. Maybe Oliver had some kind of a magic potion that could put the Excedrin to shame. She'd seen Digg mix up what appeared to be miraculous healing concoctions for Oliver on numerous occasions. Of course, she hadn't asked what was in them, so she had no idea how to create them, much less what the side effects were. What she wouldn't give if Digg weren't out of town with Carly on family business for the next few days.

The pain was buffeting her temples in incessant waves by now and she was fighting back the urge to throw up. Still, she saw no other option at the moment but to take more Excedrin, close her eyes and pray for the headache gods to take pity on her.

However, that meant finding the bottle which she was pretty sure she'd left back by the computers. She groaned at the thought of moving again, but forced herself to turn around and head back towards the bank of computers. She whimpered as her eyes were hit by the blue glare and moving lines of code on the screen, sending another wave of nausea through her body.

Her legs suddenly felt too weak to stand on and she sank down to the floor, managing to grab onto the leg of the table, pressing her forehead to the cool metal, hoping for some kind of relief. None came however and as the computers above her suddenly began beeping all together, the most intense wave of pain yet hit her and she slammed her eyes closed, moaning in agony.

She wondered if it wouldn't be less painful to be shot in the forehead with one of the Hood's arrows. Certainly it had to be better than writhing in agony with the migraine from one of Dante's worst circles of hell.

The pain must have seriously dulled her senses because she was barely aware of the figure that was moving across the room towards her, until she felt a pair of warm hands come to rest on her shoulders and a familiar voice in her ear.

"Felicity? What's wrong?"

* * *

The sense of 'something' needing his attention was not new to Oliver. In fact, he'd learned to trust that feeling a lot more since the island. So when he felt that creeping over his spine, the tingling that alerted him something was off, he wondered if he could abruptly end his meeting with the QC board. It didn't help that in the past two hours they'd gotten absolutely nowhere except to give him the beginnings of the mother of all headaches. He'd spent the entire day playing businessman when all he really wanted to do was head to Verdant to see if Felicity had the information he needed on Sullivan. Now, his instincts were telling him she needed him, which most likely meant she'd found something incriminating. It was amazing how in tune he'd become with his beautiful colleague over the past few months.

And if he was lucky, after he put the fear of God into Sullivan, he might even convince Felicity to go a few rounds with him on the mat. He hid a grin as he imagined her sparring with him, the look of determination on her face as she tried her hardest to actually hit him. She was getting better, but still hadn't been able to take him down. But she certainly seemed to enjoy trying.

His mind was suddenly hit with the image of Felicity, pinned beneath him on the mat, looking up at him with those big eyes that saw him better than anyone. She'd bite her lip and start babbling about 'doing better next time' while he would simply enjoy the feeling of her lush body pressed against his, her golden hair fanned out on the floor around her. Until he decided take those lips in a breath-stealing kiss.

He jerked himself out of the fantasy, a version of which he'd been having far too often lately, and tried to focus back on the board members. But the image of Felicity beneath him, the imagined feel of kissing her, wouldn't leave his mind. He realized he suddenly wanted to see Felicity much more than he wanted to listen to the hot air blowing out of the board members' mouths.

"Gentlemen, ladies, it's obvious we won't come to a resolution tonight. Let's adjourn for the night and meet back here tomorrow at 10am to try this again," he said in a clipped voice, already standing and moving towards the door. He ignored the irate voices behind him, waving them off as he headed for his office.

Less than five minutes later he was headed towards the parking lot. He'd driven himself to work today as Digg was out of town with Carly, so there was no waiting for the car to be brought around. Throwing his briefcase across the seat, he focused his mind on the task ahead of him in the next few hours. A task hopefully made easier by whatever his wizard of an IT girl had found.

Oliver had always thought a lot of Felicity Smoak. But he hadn't realized how much until she'd brought him back from the edge. He knew he'd been a zombie in the days and weeks after the Glades. His guilt over Tommy, and his belief that he had failed his city had nearly brought him to his knees. He hadn't eaten, slept or done much of anything but sit and stare into space. If it hadn't been for Felicity getting in his face, forcing him to realize he still had a mission and a purpose to his life, battling him at every turn, well, he didn't want to think what he'd have become.

Despite everything, she stuck by him. It meant more than he could say since both Thea and Laurel had refused to speak to him, each dealing with their grief in their own ways. He'd felt so lost and alone, and so damned guilty, until a firebrand with golden hair and an annoying tendency to babble had given him a reality check. She hadn't let him feel sorry for himself, sometimes bullying a reaction out of him. She called him on his strengths and weaknesses, but made sure he knew she was there for him, along with Digg, and that they hadn't given up on Oliver the man, or the Hood. He was pretty sure he wouldn't have survived the past few months if it hadn't been for the strange family he, Felicity and Digg had formed a little less than a year ago. They had become the most important people in his life over the past few months.

He'd known it would be difficult, especially getting back into Thea's good graces, but thanks to some well-timed advice from his IT girl, he'd managed to get her to listen to him and things were returning to normal with his sister. Or as normal as things could be with her constantly asking questions of him. It probably hadn't been the smartest idea to give her Verdant to manage, but he needed it to keep running and he was otherwise occupied. He didn't kid himself though that one of these days, he'd have to tell her everything. And she would then tell Roy and all hell would break loose.

But, that day hadn't come yet, and he wouldn't waste time worrying about it yet. Felicity would say he was just borrowing trouble and as he'd come to realize, she was usually right. He'd never tell her that though. She'd never let him live it down.

He couldn't stop the smile that broke over his face as he thought of Felicity, gloating over the fact that he'd acknowledged she was right, her eyes shining and her laughter washing over him as she'd tease him. Maybe she'd even babble something completely adorable in her excitement. He wasn't surprised that he'd come to happily anticipate what secrets her ramblings would reveal. They were a fascinating glimpse into a side of his IT girl he was fast realizing he'd like to explore.

And he would be free to do it now that he and Laurel had officially ended things. He'd known it was coming, probably even before Tommy's death. Laurel's memory had gotten him through those five years on the island, but she didn't know him, couldn't know him now. She'd never accept both sides of him, what he had to do in the name of justice and his own conscious.

Not to mention that sleeping with her had not been like he remembered. It was pleasant, but he'd had no real desire to do it again. He'd meant to tell her that, explain that perhaps they were better as friends, but then Malcom had blown up the Glades and the decision had been taken out of his hands.

He had a moment of regret when Laurel had told him it just wasn't going to work between them, briefly wishing for what had been before the island. But that was quickly gone as the memories of Felicity's intense gaze on him, the feel of her hands as she bandaged him up, and the way she'd felt pressed against him as he'd swung them over that elevator shaft pushed to the forefront of his mind. He knew then that while he still held a good deal of guilt over the events of the past few months, he was well on the way to putting it behind him and moving forward with his life. A life that he was pretty sure Felicity Smoak would play a very large part in.

Still lost in his thoughts, he pulled his car into the reserved space at Verdant, a smile gracing his features as he jumped from the car and began walking towards the club's back entrance, a lightness to his step that hadn't been there in ages. If Felicity didn't have the information for him yet, maybe he'd get a few rounds on the salmon ladder in, delighting in the fact that he knew she couldn't resist stealing glances at his chest and abs. He'd take advantage of the perks of this job any way he could.

He was still smiling when he punched in his code and slipped through the doors to the basement, his mind filled with images of Felicity. The smile quickly faded as he heard a low groan from across the room. Senses suddenly on alert, his gaze sharpened as he looked around for the source of the sound. When he found it, his heart leapt into his throat and he nearly vaulted down the stairs in his effort to get to the woman curled up on the whimpers that came from her throat squeezed at his heart as he reached her small body and placed his hands on her shoulders, not wanting to startle her.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, not wanting to startle her. However, she seemed oblivious to his touch, so he carefully moved his hands from her shoulders, turning her slightly into his line of sight. She didn't look like she'd been attacked, but something was definitely wrong. Gently, he reached down to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb gently over the fine bone structure noting, not for the first time, how soft her skin was against his rough palm. His breath caught as she instinctively turned her face into his hand, nuzzling into it as she whimpered again.

"Head hurts."

The words were strained and soft but he could make them out. Frowning, he allowed his other hand to stroke over her forehead, brushing lightly over her temples. The whimper she made at his touch had him seriously concerned and he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Felicity, talk to me," he said softly, continuing to gently brush his fingers over her cheeks and forehead, willing her to open her eyes and look at him, to tell him what was hurting her. He really hated seeing her in pain.

"Oliver? You're early," she managed, opening her eyes and squinting at him. The pain was intense, but his hands on her face were so cool, much better than the cold metal of the desk. She was reluctant to say anything that would make him remove them.

"Good thing too, now tell me what's wrong before I carry you straight to the emergency room," he replied, glad to see a ghost of a smile appear on her face. He frowned as the smile turned into a wince.

"Migraine," she managed, focusing her attention on him rather than the pain pulsing at her temples. "I was trying to get to the bottle of Excedrin on the desk," she offered. She felt like she should say more but the pain was making it hard to concentrate. She focused on his hand instead, turning her cheek and unconsciously nuzzling into it again.

Oliver drew in a sharp breath, the feel of her lips against his palm making his heart speed. But he forced the feeling down, realizing he needed to do something to help ease her pain.

"You sure Excedrin is what you need, not a doctor? You really don't look good, Felicity." He offered quietly, watching as her gaze lifted to his. He couldn't hold back the sigh of relief as her eyes, though pain filled, gave him an exasperated look.

"You try looking good when it feels like someone shot an arrow into your brain. Or at least what I imagine it would feel like. It's not pretty." Her words were whispered, obviously pain filled, but pure Felicity. "But now that you mention it, does the Hood have anything in his arsenal of magical medicinal herbs that can cure a migraine?"

Feeling a smile of relief cross his face, he nodded. "I think I have something that might help," he replied, reluctantly removing his hands from her face, standing and moving towards the other side of the room. She whimpered in response to the loss of his hands, but he felt her trusting gaze on him as he quickly began gathering what he needed.

Felicity watched him work, her mind appreciating the imposing figure he made even as she pushed down another wave of nausea. The last thing she needed was to lose what little was in her stomach in front of him. However, now that she thought of it…

"Does your concoction also help an upset stomach?" She managed to whisper, getting a nod in reply as he was completely focused on what he was mixing together.

"It pretty much helps just about everything," he replied as he finished grinding and mixing the powder. His smile at her burst of laughter quickly turned to a frown as the laughter turned into a moan of pain.

"Don't make me laugh, it only hurts worse," she managed, closing her eyes again in hopes of easing the pain.

"Here," he whispered, as her eyes flew open as they registered his deep voice at her side. He was holding out a bottle of water and the small bowl. "It works best if you mix it into the water," he began, stopping as she grabbed the bowl and downed the powdery contents, eyes flying open as her hand flailed for the water bottle he held in his other hand. He handed it to her, an amused smile on his face as she gulped down half the bottle. When she came up for breath she gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't know how you keep that stuff down, what's in it?" She took another long pull from the water bottle as she waited for him to answer.

"That's my secret, which I might one day tell you, if you're lucky," he added, glad to see an amused spark appear in her eyes. The spark quickly faded as she winced. Immediately, he cupped her cheeks again, enjoying the feel of her soft skin and the familiar way she tilted her cheek into his palm.

Felicity sighed as she let his marvelous fingers ease the pain and even the bad taste in the back of her mouth. She really hoped this medicine of his worked fast, although she thought the pain might have lessened a bit.

"Feel any better?"

She looked up, smiling at the concern in his eyes and intensity in his voice. Strangely enough, the pain seemed to be diminishing as she stared at him, the feel of him stroking her cheek sending a very pleasant tingle through her body. The man really did have a way of looking at you as if you were the most important woman in the world. A girl could get ideas…

"Felicity?" The question in his voice brought her back to the present in an instant.

"Sorry, I'm okay," she managed surprised to find she meant the words. "The pain is still there but it's not as bad." As she responded, she suddenly realized that he was sitting on the dirty floor in front of her in a suit that most likely cost more than she made in a year.

She frowned. "Oliver, I'm sure that suit was not meant to touch the ground you walk on, and while I appreciate your concern, and your magical mystery medicinal skills, you probably should be getting on with Hood business." Something suddenly occurred to her. "Speaking of that, I think the encryption might be done," she began, pulling away and attempting to stand, wobbling a bit as she tried to regain her balance.

"Easy, easy," Oliver whispered as his arms came around her to steady her. His breath caught for a moment as a sweet smell, something uniquely Felicity, permeated his senses. He knew he wasn't imagining her harsh intake of breath as her chest pressed against his. His heart began to beat faster though he told himself to ignore it for the moment.

"Take your time, there's no rush," he began, frowning as she pulled away from him and turned back towards the computers. He was unsurprised to find his body missed the warmth of hers.

"Hah! I knew it!" Her cry was more subdued than usual, but no less satisfied. He watched as she sank into her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose once more before her fingers began their usual dance over the keyboard. "Thought you could keep Felicity Smoak out did you Mr. Sullivan? Never underestimate the power of born hacker with a good encryption code."

Oliver hid a smile as he listened to her monologue. In pain or not, she was a sight to behold. "That's the Felicity we all know and love," he said with pride, moving closer to look at the screen. Her scent once again engulfed him and it became more difficult to just focus on the information before him.

She blushed at the words, wondering what it might be like to be loved by the handsome man standing behind her. Not that her nightly dreams were not made up of such fantasies, but still, with him so close to her that she could smell his aftershave mixed with a scent she could only define as Oliver-well, it was a whole different ballgame.

"Glad to know you think so highly of my hacking skills," she replied keeping her tone light. She could have sworn Oliver was going to say something else when the computer beeped loudly again. She cursed as the sound sent a small wave of pain through her head.

Oliver's smile disappeared as he realized she was still in pain. He knew it would take at least five minutes for the medicine to fully kick in, but he couldn't bear to see her in pain until then. Without thinking, he moved behind her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

Felicity's breath caught in her throat as she felt him begin to knead the tense muscles. "Oliver," she said, voice higher than normal, "what are you doing-"

"Shhh, let me try and take away some of the pain," he whispered against her ear, sending another shudder through her body. This one however, was definitely not from pain.

She closed her eyes and let her body relax into his hands. He'd never given her a shoulder massage before and she wasn't surprised to find that as with many things, he was very, very good at it. She felt the pain in her forehead begin to dissipate as his fingers kneaded and stroked her tense muscles, digging hard to loosen the knots formed by pain and the stress of the past few months.

She hoped he attributed the moan she couldn't hold back to her headache instead of the wonderful feel of his hands on her body. The headache was fast receding, replaced instead by a euphoria that made her incapable of uttering more than grateful moans. She whimpered as she felt his long fingers suddenly move to the nape of her neck, one hand reaching to free her hair from its usual ponytail.

"Oliver-" she began but quickly lost her train of thought as his fingers combed through her hair as it fell over her shoulders. She couldn't deny it felt wonderful.

"Shhhh, relax," he whispered against her ear, pleased to feel her go completely limp underneath his hands. He couldn't believe how soft her hair was as he ran his fingers through it from scalp to tip, earning pleased little moans along the way. He refused to think about how much those little moans turned him on. He had to remember she was in pain. Still, he couldn't help himself from brushing his lips against her ear as he leaned down.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

The only thing Felicity was capable of uttering was a low moan as she leaned even further back in her chair, desperate for him to continue. Feeling his body respond, his mind immediately imagined what sounds she'd make if he pressed his lips to her skin and tasted her like he'd wanted to for months.

His body tightened painfully as Felicity gave another low moan. Suddenly, the urge to taste her was overwhelming.

Almost without thinking, he leaned forward again, this time letting his lips brush against the shell of her ear, delighting in her shudder against him. Taking that as a positive sign, he moved his lips lightly from the flesh under her ear and across the nape of her neck, trailing little kisses in his wake.

The taste of her was indescribable, and he knew he was going to become addicted to it. Hearing her moans increase along with the shuddering of her body, he figured she was enjoying this as much as he was-if not more.

Felicity was sure it was her imagination because there was no way Oliver had just kissed her ear. Her heart began beating double time as the motion was repeated, the kisses now moving across her nape and shoulders, producing low moans that were completely beyond her control.

No doubt about it, Oliver Queen was kissing her neck, his lips feathering deliciously across her skin.

Images certainly not work appropriate exploded through her mind, her headache completely forgotten now as she absorbed the feeling of his warm lips and the slight flick of his tongue as his kisses soothed and aroused at the same time. Unable to speak, she could only lean further back, turning her head slightly, hoping he'd take the hint.

He really was a smart man, she thought, as his hands slid from her hair to her shoulders, turning her lightly in the chair to allow his lips access to her throat. Keeping her eyes closed, she found her hands suddenly reaching up to pull him closer, bidding him silently not to stop his ministrations.

Using her own soothing motions against the heated skin of his neck, she allowed her fingers to return a bit of the pleasure he was giving her, delighting in his low moan as she worked in tandem with the flick of his tongue and the nip of his teeth against her neck. Her fingers stilled as he suddenly pulled back, her eyes flying open to meet his, dark with a desire that thrilled her.

"I know something else that's guaranteed to make that headache go away, Ms. Smoak."

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she never broke his gaze, her fingers still lightly massaging his scalp. "And what would that be, Mr. Queen?"

Seeing his eyes flash, she gasped as his hands suddenly tightened around her, leaning down until her face came within inches of his.

"It's something my doctor told me, a long time ago."

Wracking her brain as to what advice a doctor might have given him, it came as a complete shock to suddenly feel his lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was soft and tentative at first, learning and exploring and in its own way, seeking permission. She granted it with a low moan, opening her lips to the gentle probe of his tongue, feeling his hands tighten in her hair as the kiss deepened.

He tasted like citrus and something else, something that she could only describe as uniquely "Oliver." Her tongue avidly reached to battle with his, determined to taste more even as he plunged them into an even deeper kiss, hands locked around his neck, holding on for dear life. Lost in sensation, she tightened her grip on him again and fell into the whirlpool of sensations he'd set loose inside her body.

Oliver didn't know what possessed him-all he knew was that Felicity looked too damned kissable sitting there in front of him. Her lips were swollen from where she'd obviously bitten them to control her moans, something he didn't want to see. He wanted to hear exactly how much his actions pleased her-every moan a turn on.

Muttering some stupid comment about "doctor's advice" he leaned in and took the lips he'd been dreaming about for months. She was smooth and soft against him as he pressed his lips to hers, a chaste first kiss full of exploration and wonder. When he felt her lips part beneath his, he let out a low groan and plunged his tongue into her mouth, happy that she was now responding whole-heartedly to him.

She tasted of something fruity and something he could only describe as "Felicity." It was an intoxicating flavor he'd never tasted and he plunged deeper into the recesses of her mouth, delighted to feel her tongue reaching to battle with his, fighting for dominance as she tried to taste him as well.

When the need for air finally forced them apart, he found himself struggling for breath, anxiously awaiting some kind of response from her. The slow smile that spread over her face after a few moments sent a bolt of relief, as well as renewed desire, down his spine. Deciding he needed to lighten the moment a bit, he gave her a small smile, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders before speaking.

"So, your headache any better after some of Dr. Oliver's special medicine?"

Felicity wasn't sure what to say, wondering if she were capable of speech at the moment. Part of her wanted to laugh hysterically at Doctor Oliver's "special medicine," while another part wondered if this were all it was to him, a way to make her forget her headache and focus on something else, namely kissing him. Looking deeply into Oliver's eyes, she tried to find something that would reassure her. The desire still burned brightly there, but there was something else, something hidden near the back of his eyes that gave her a burst of hope.

"Actually, it's the best medicine I've taken in a while, however, I do believe I'll need regular doses to keep the pain from returning." Biting her lip, she waited, wondering if she'd been too forward, wondering how he might take what she was trying to refer to indirectly. His sexy smile sent her heart racing again.

"I concur, I think you'll be needing regular and very frequent doses, at all times and places."

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him, wondering if he meant what she thought he did. The smile, not to mention the way his hands moved to cup her face again told her he just might. Not sure what to say, she tried to lighten the moment.

"Just so long as this "medicine" is not shared with anyone else, I'm willing to submit to your diagnosis, Doctor Queen. But I am open to negotiation about which places you deliver each dose."

The huge grin that lit up his face was all the answer she needed, even as he leaned in closer so his words brushed over her lips.

"It'll be just between us, doctor/patient confidentiality, you know."

She shivered as he punctuated each word with a light kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around him again as she lost herself in sensation as his lips returned to hers. When they finally parted for breath, she couldn't help but smile at him. She really hadn't expected this when she'd started the night but she wasn't complaining about ending it this way.

Oliver knew he could happily stay here with her forever, could probably spend the rest of his life wrapped in her arms. But the awareness of where they were and the time of night it was soon pervaded his passion filled haze. As well as the beeping of the computers behind him.

"While I'd really like to continue this, I think your computers are trying to tell you something."

Felicity sighed, leaning against him as he pulled her against his body, wrapping her in a hug. It felt too wonderful to leave the warmth of his arms, but she knew he had a point. Pulling back, happy to note his arms did not release her, she smiled into his eyes.

"I suppose you do need to get out and arrow the bad guy," she teased, pleased to hear him laugh.

Oliver grinned as he placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose, reaching to brush a strand of hair from her cheek, thinking again how beautiful she was in the soft light of the computer screen, looking thoroughly kissed.

"I really do, but I would really like to continue this "treatment" later on, perhaps, tomorrow night, over dinner?"

She felt happiness like she'd never known flow over her at his words. Leaning in to kiss him again, she managed to pull back only slightly breathless.

"I'm assuming that was a yes?"

His low laughter sent a shiver down her spine as she nodded. Pulling him close, she allowed her lips to brush over his ear, whispering her reply directly into it.

"That was a "hell-yes," Mr. Queen."

He laughed as he gave her one more kiss, reluctant to let her out of his arms. Finally, knowing they had things to do, he turned her back to the computers. However, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. He could get used to this, he thought as she rattled off information that he stored in his brain for later use.

Felicity, for her part, was finding it difficult to concentrate on giving him the information. Not that she was complaining but he really was distracting. On the bright side, however, her headache seemed to have completely disappeared. When she finished, she shivered as he planted a soft kiss under her ear.

"You're magnificent Felicity Smoak," he whispered, leaning around to press a kiss on her lips. She immediately pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, pleased to hear him moan against her mouth. When the need for breath finally became too much to bear, she reluctantly pulled back.

"You're pretty remarkable yourself Oliver Queen," she smiled as his eyes softened at her words. "And you make a mean magical mystery potion."

Oliver smiled. "So the headache's better?"

She nodded. "Completely gone, although I do tend to get these headaches nightly, sometimes even during the day," she began, trying to keep her lips from curving up into a smile. "So don't be surprised if I can't wait until dinner tomorrow for another special treatment. This might entail a few more "office visits" to make sure I'm completely cured."

He laughed as he brushed a finger lightly over her cheek. "That can be arranged, and as the saying goes, this doctor will always be in for you."

Laughing, she gave him another quick, but intense kiss before pushing him lightly out of her way, and turning back to her computer. "Now, you better get going before you lose your chance of surprising Sullivan," she replied, turning to face him, pleased to see a small smile on his face.

"Fine," he replied, a smile in his voice, 'I'll go, but you'll be here when I get back?" He didn't realize how unsure he sounded until the words came out. Before he could think about it more deeply, he felt her hands on his cheeks, mirroring how he'd held her earlier.

"I'm not going anywhere, Oliver," she replied softly, looking deep into his eyes, able to see the fear that still lingered in them. "I promise."

Oliver swallowed, looking at her in this light, realizing, not for the first time, what a treasure this woman truly was. He would be damned if he'd ever let her go, now that he'd finally found her.

"Glad to hear it, Felicity," he replied in an echo of her earlier words. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in to kiss her again. The way she sank into his kiss made him really want to say "screw you" to Sullivan and take Felicity straight to his bed. But, he had a job to do, and she knew it as well as he did. With a sigh, he pulled back, stroking some loose strands of hair back behind her ears. "Well finish this later," he said his voice low and hoarse.

Felicity shivered at the tone and had to restrain from jumping into his arms and telling him to forget about Sullivan. She knew he had a point. They had work to do. Fun could come later.

"You better believe we will," she returned, smiling as he brushed his finger down her cheek once more before turning and heading for where he kept his Hood gear. The sense of contentment that filled her erased any last lingering traces of pain from her migraine. Who would have thought that Oliver Queen would turn out to be the best medicine Felicity Smoak had ever found? Smiling, she turned back to her computers and got to work.


End file.
